Just Forget
by bellybilbil
Summary: So many has changed. Life has been crazy that it's hard to keep track of everything. Caroline feels that way. Everything around her is changing and though she'll never admit it out loud, she kinda likes it when he helps her forget everything else but him Set after the season 4 finale. Klaroline. One shot


Just Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Author's Notes: This basically follows what's going on so far in Mystic Falls and beyond. Takes place after the season 4 finale

o-o-o-o-o

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Do you think all the stars have names already?"

Klaus chuckled at her question; his eyes focused solely on the colourful sparkles in the evening sky. "Maybe… I don't know. Why?"

"I want a star." She stated simply. "Can you buy one for me?"

An eyebrow rose. "What if I don't want to?"

The tall blonde pouted as she too laid beneath the open sky. One of her arms folded underneath her head, the grass tickling her bare skin. "You will."

"How sure are you?" He laughed again.

"Because you love me."

"That I do." Klaus agreed softly before he changed the topic, not wanting any awkwardness. "Rebekah hasn't called me yet."

"She doesn't really notice anything or anyone else when she's so focused on something…" She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "And she's in Paris of all places. She's really not going to mind any of us."

"I'm pretty sure she'll max out his credit card." The curly haired hybrid shook his head, adjusting his position on the grass. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her when she gets his credit card statement."

"I don't envy." She agreed easily. "She's going to throw a hissy fit… even if it's her fault."

"I wonder how that Donovan puts up with my sister." He thought out loud.

"I wonder how he puts up with all of us to be honest." The blonde woman chuckled this time around, frowning a touch when she got no reply. "Klaus?"

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts those his gaze remained firmly fixed on the thousands of stars above him. "It comes with being the lone human, I suppose."

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Soo?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Anything… Everything." He answered simply.

Her eyes rolled. "That doesn't say much."

"It really wasn't supposed to." Klaus deadpanned, chuckling soon after. "Sometimes I wonder what it's like up there in the sky."

"It's probably really pretty… and really quiet and really cold." She paused, waiting for the strong wind to brush past her before she continued; a hand reaching up to push the strands of hair off her face. "Colder than the wind down here."

He laughed once more. "You think so?"

"I know so." A beat passed. "… Or at least that's what I remember my science teacher saying back then."

He shook his head in amusement, slowly sobering up after. "I think so too."

Klaus easily heard the change in his tone. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, love… Nothing I should bother you with. "

"Klaus." Caroline sighed when she realized she wasn't going to win this one. "You know, I wish we can always stay like this."

"Like how?"

"Oh, you know…" She racked her mind for the right words to say. "We're actually talking, having this conversation or whatever. It's a nice break from all the doomsday plotting or using me as distraction for the big bad hybrid kinda thing. It's really nice."

"I know, Caroline… I know." She sighed; her attention back to the multitudes of different coloured stars peppering the dark sky.

Life was never easy. Sure, each person had his or her own and each life was unique in a way from the rest. But if there was one thing that every life had in common, it wasn't always easy to live it. In the midst of all the hoopla and craziness of life, the smallest things begin to matter less and less… and Caroline knew that it was what was bothering Klaus at the moment. He had it all, it seemed… but there were consequences.

"We'll forget everything, Klaus, even for just tonight."

"You make it seem so easy."

"It won't hurt to try, right?"

Klaus didn't bother to reply, knowing that he didn't really need to. They remained silent; the breeze, silence and the stars in the sky their only company. But no sooner did Klaus start forming shapes out of the stars in the sky that Caroline began rambling on and on about everything that popped into her mind – from her worries about Stefan to the itchiness of the grass to Brad Pitt. Klaus chuckled softly. He wanted to just forget the world and she was doing just that.

"It's getting late… Shouldn't we turn in already?"

Caroline pouted. "Well, you're no fun."

"I don't want to be a bad influence." He said simply and she rolled her eyes at the irony of his words. "Besides, we'll do this again."

"We will?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect. "We'll go stargazing again?"

Klaus laughed at her excitement. "Every night if you want."

His answer seemed to easily appease the blonde; a yawn escaping her soon after. "Good night from Mystic Falls."

"Good night from New Orleans."

Then the line went dead.


End file.
